You Can Always Get What You Want
by SlasherFiend14
Summary: sort of sequel to "Miscalculation" you don't need to have read that one first, though it wouldn't hurt. Once again the boys run into someone from Gabriel's past, and it's not going to be a cake walk this time. I will ask for your guy's help on this one because of a character development and however you want chapters. Rated M for some sexy stuff and possible torture.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Conversation

Supernatural: You Can Always Get What You Want

Dean Winchester lay shackled to an old, rusting bed. His shirt was missing and his boxers were around his ankles. He struggled and the shackles bit into his wrists and ankles. He groaned, it was muffled. A red ball gag was clamped in his lips, and secured behind his head. He writhed, the shackles clanked, but he ignored them as the need to come burned in his mind. "_What I wouldn't give to just fucking come already!_" he thought. He jerked, and then squeezed his eyes, his chest heaving. He opened them after a minute, to stare down at his body. There was a large silver ring with a pivot on it around his weeping hard cock. He groaned again and tried to move his legs closer together. They were spread open, attached to the bars on the headboard at the base of the bed, and a large, dark pink dildo with a vibrator attached was snugly fit in his opening. All Dean hoped for was that no one would ever see him like this, especially Sam.

At that moment, the door on the other end of the room opened and someone walked in. They approached the bed where Dean lay. Dean's eyes widened, then he looked away. It was Castiel. The angel, as soon as he spotted Dean started talking. "Dean, I had some trouble finding you, but now that I have, I can…" his voice trailed off as he took in how Dean was situated. Dean squirmed under Castiel's gaze and felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Castiel moved closer to the bed, and reached out to touch the ball gag. Dean grunted. Castiel slipped his fingers around the gag, and into Dean's mouth. "_Fuck_!" Dean thought, shutting his eyes. "_Not going to think about this, not going to, not going to_," he repeated over and over in his head. Castiel pulled the gag from Dean's full, pink lips and tugged it free from his head. "Th-thanks Cas," Dean said, his voice scratchy. He licked his lips, and stretched his mouth. "You're welcome Dean," Castiel said and moved away from Dean.

"Cas, can you let me out of this?" Dean asked, wriggling in his bonds. Castiel glanced at the shackles, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry Dean, I can't," he answered. "Why not?" Dean asked, frowning. "The shackles have wards on them, to be able to unlock them, I would need the key. I cannot simply use my mojo to open them," Castiel explained. "Son of a bitch," Dean grumbled. He sighed. Castiel looked Dean over, the hunter tried not to move under his gaze. "Why have you not ejaculated yet Dean?" Castiel asked after a moment. "What?" Dean asked, a little shocked, though the bluntness of the question was not a surprise. "I know enough about your arousal to know that you are at that point. Why have you not done so?" Castiel asked, looking Dean in the eye. "You see that ring Cas?" Dean asked. The angel glanced down and nodded. "It appears to be restricting all fluid flow," Castiel said. "Yeah," Dean said, uncomfortable. "That's why I can't come." "Then I'll remove it," Castiel told him. "You can do that?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at Dean, confused. "I mean, there aren't any wards on it?" Dean clarified. Castiel looked, and then replied, "None that I can see." He reached out and slowly eased the ring open and pulled it off of Dean.

Dean groaned in relief. "Thanks Cas, I really mean it," he said. He suddenly gasped as Castiel had touched the dildo. The angel gripped the end of it and Dean ground out, "Cas, d-don't do that." Castiel did not hear him it seemed, for he tugged on the dildo, the tips of his fingers brushing Dean's stretched hole. Dean groaned and bucked his hips, feeling the edge coming up really fast. "C-Cas, please don't…nnnnngggh," Dean bit his lip and moaned. Castiel removed the dildo and Dean's eyes widened. The combined feeling of the vibrations hitting the very edge of his entrance, along with Cas's fingers pushing into him slightly, made Dean lose it. Dean gave a strangled cry as he bucked his hips and came all over his stomach.

Dean tried to control his breathing as he came down from his high. All he wanted to do was sleep now, but he couldn't knowing the SOB that put him like this was still around. "Cas," he said breathlessly. "I think I know where the key is." "Good," Castiel said. "Where?" Dean opened his mouth to speak when Castiel told him, "Wait." Dean looked around. "What is it?" he asked. Suddenly, two men appeared and grabbed Castiel, under the arms.

**Duh duh duh! Next chapter will show who the big bad is. Hope you like it so far :) please review or I'll sick Lucifer on you ]:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Out Of the Frying Pan and

**Then: Castiel has found Dean in a very compromising position, and after reliefing Dean men grabbed the angel.**

**Now:**

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, jerking in the shackles. "So glad you could join us Castiel," a voice said. Then all of a sudden, Dean was standing, also in the arms of two men, his boxers still around his ankles. "What?" he growled, straining. A man with salt and pepper hair, and a round face stood in the middle of the room. He turned to Dean, grinning, and then turned to Castiel. "I see you got the present I made for you," he said, a slight British accent lacing his words. "You never gave me a gift," Castiel responded, confused. "Oh yes I did," the man insisted, smirking, walking towards Dean. "It was Dean, and from what I see, he enjoyed it." The man came to stand inches from Dean, and swiped some semen from Dean's body with a bony finger. Dean shuddered, and the man stuck the finger in his mouth, his eyes crinkling in delight as he tasted the hunter's seed. He pulled the finger out with a slight pop. "Did you enjoy it Castiel?" he asked, turning back to the angel.

"My emotion toward the situation was of concern for Dean, nothing more," Castiel responded. The man arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked, sounding intrigued. "Then you won't mind if I do this." He turned to one of the men holding Dean. "Take him downstairs, I'll come as soon as I'm finished here," he told the man. Dean struggled. The older man leaned closer to the goon and said softly, "And be sure to…" the rest he whispered. The goon nodded and the two vanished with Dean. Castiel bucked in the men's grips. The older man chuckled. "Are you sure your feelings are just out of concern for Dean?" he asked, getting closer to the angel. "Yes," Castiel replied. The older man smirked, and then palmed the softening erection in the other man's pants. Castiel sucked a breath in-between his teeth. "You angels were never very good at lying," the man told him. Castiel was confused, what other angels did this man know, and how did he even know he was an angel? "I'm not as young as I look," the man said, with a weak smile. He clucked his tongue and wondered; "Now I'm curious to know what got you so hard, was it finding Dean like that, or was it because you made him come?" Castiel did not respond, he simply gazed at the man. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out later," he said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Now, let's get you ready. There's someone here that will be very surprised to see you." Castiel wanted to ask, but had a sneaking suspicion of who it could be.

Just before he found Dean, he had stopped in to see Sam Winchester, the younger brother, and they had discussed their missing partners. Castiel had been aware of Gabriel's disappearance before Sam had told him. But he didn't want to seem rude, so he listened, and then informed Sam that he had felt an odd disturbance from Gabriel's grace at the time of his disappearance and that none of the angels could get in contact with him after that. Sam hadn't been too happy about the news, but he seemed a little more at ease knowing Castiel was trying to find the arch angel. Castiel wasn't sure how he had managed to keep himself in check that long though; Dean had disappeared about a day after Gabriel, and that hurt more. Sam was worried of course, but he kept calm and laid out a plan of action after Casteil told him of where he believed Dean and Gabriel were being held.

The strange man brought the angel out of his thoughts, by removing the belt from his pants. Castiel strained in the grips of the men that held him. The older man then grabbed Castiel's wrists, and bound them behind his back with the belt. The man muttered a spell and Castiel's eyes widened, as it was Enoichan and he understood what it was for. Then he groaned, almost doubling over from the instant effect of the spell. "One more thing," the older man said, and pulled the tie loose from Castiel's throat. The older man then tied it over Castiel's blue eyes, blinding his vessel. "Now, let's go," the man said, and Castiel swore he could see him smile.

Meanwhile, Gabriel sat cuffed and gagged in a wooden chair in a larger room. There was one light and it was shining down on him. The irony was not lost on him, and he didn't think it was that funny. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned in the direction. He was Sam coming in from across the room, where the door was, shotgun leveled out across his arm, flashlight in the other hand. He spotted Gabriel and lowered the firearm. Sam walked over as quickly as he could. He stopped when getting close enough to see Gabriel. The ball gag inserted into the arch angel's mouth made Sam shift uncomfortably. Gabriel just chuckled and waited as Sam removed it. "The Calvary has arrived," he said, though it was a little hoarse.

Sam rolled his eyes and began undoing the cuffs. "But seriously kiddo, you need to get out of here," Gabriel told him. "I will, just hang on," Sam said. "No, without me, right now," Gabriel insisted. Sam paused in what he was doing, glancing at Gabriel. "No," he said firmly. "Sammy…" Gabriel began to say. "I am not leaving you!" Sam hissed. Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thick headed moose," he muttered. Sam snorted and undid the last cuff. Sam stopped. "Um, Gabe is that what I think it is?" he asked, glancing at a symbol carved into the smaller man's wrist. "Yeah," he said softly. "Which is why I want you to find Dean and get out here, and keep Cas away!" Sam looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Where's Dean?" he asked. "Don't know," Gabriel answered. "But seriously, keep my little bro away, this is a trap." Sam muttered, "Yeah, we figured." He went to finish what he was doing. "What?" Gabriel asked. "Have you seen Cas?" "Before I left," Sam answered, crouching to undo the cuffs around Gabriel's ankles.

Sam rested the shotgun on the concrete floor. "Did he know you were coming here?" Gabriel asked, staring at the top of the hunter's head. Sam didn't reply right away. He grunted as he pulled a stiff cuff loose. "Yes," he said softly. "Sam!" Gabriel almost whined. "Why would you do that?" "It's okay, we have a plan," Sam replied, glancing up. "Hopefully Cas has found Dean by now…" He stopped talking when he noticed Gabriel straighten in the chair. "Sam, go now," he told him. Sam looked ready to protest, but one look from Gabriel, and he grabbed the shotgun, standing up. Then all of a sudden, Sam went flying backwards, the gun flying from his hands, and sliding across the floor.

**Duh duh duh! again, please review and tell me what you think, there shall be another chapter before I ask for your guy's input :) I'm terrible at this sometimes**


	3. Chapter 3: An Ultimatum

**Thanks to JennyTHETimelord for the review :) sorry I haven't actually replied, but I appreciate your interest in my stories :) And I figured Vincent sounds like a mix of Death's and Balthazar's voices, don't ask why, that's just what I hear him as I write him.**

Sam groaned and got up, only to be grabbed under the arms by two men in suits. Sam struggled, and kept his eyes on Gabriel. "Gabe!" he called out. "I've undone all the cuffs, get out of here!" "Oh, I'm afraid he won't be able to do that," a voice said from the darkness. Sam turned to the source and saw an older looking man with salt and pepper hair approach. Gabriel glared at the man. "Vincent," he growled. "You harm one hair on his head…" "Oh, flap your wings at me all you like, you're not going anywhere," Vincent said. He looked over at Sam. "You are right, that symbol on his arm is a binding spell. He's tethered to me, so he can't leave even if he wanted to."

Sam glared at the smug look that came over Vincent's face. "So, have you told him how we know each other?" Vincent asked Gabriel as he eyed Sam up and down. Sam shifted under the gaze, trying not to let it bother him. "No," Gabriel replied. "I don't want to burden him with problems from my past." Sam arched an eyebrow. "Another friend of yours?" he asked. "No, sorry, Vinnie's nothing like Odyne," Gabriel replied. Vincent turned. "Another spurned lover?" he asked. "What?" Sam asked, sounding like the air had been punched from his chest. Vincent turned, smirking. "Oh yes, Gabriel and I dated…" "That was a long time ago," Gabriel said. "To you perhaps…which reminds me," Vincent said and clapped his hands, the sound echoing along the walls.

The sound of someone being dragged or lead along was heard as they approached the group. Castiel was dragged into the light and Gabriel hung his head. He growled, "Vincent, you touch my brother and I will…" Vincent scoffed. "My dear, you can't do anything, so keep flapping your wings, show me how powerful you are." Gabriel raised his head and glared hard. Castiel turned to the sound of his brother's voice. "Gabriel, I apologize, I found Dean but was unable to leave with him before…Vincent showed up. I was well aware that it was a trap…" he said. "I'm not angry at you Castiel, just a little disappointed," Gabriel said.

Vincent moved over to the younger angel, tilting his head with his thumb. "You know, you never told me your brother had such a cute vessel," Vincent said, turning to grin at Gabriel. Gabriel growled in the back of his throat and clenched the arms of the chair. Sam finally took that moment to speak up. "Where's Dean?" he asked. Vincent looked at him, and smirked. "If you're lucky, you might join him," was all he said. Gabriel sighed, "In English please?" Vincent glanced at the arch angel, grinning wickedly. Gabriel tensed. "You didn't," he said. "Tell me you didn't put Dean in the basement." "Okay, Dean isn't in the basement," Vincent said, still grinning. "Why would you do that to him?" Gabriel hissed. Vincent let go of Castiel and moved to look right at Gabriel. "Because I wanted to," he replied. "And…" he dropped his voice. "He's very sexy, how could I not put him in the basement?" Gabriel snarled, "Sam is going to kill you." Vincent snorted. "Unless I smite you first," Gabriel finished, his eyes hard. Vincent stared into the arch angel's golden brown eyes for a moment, and then muttered, "Good luck with that, seeing as you're bound to me." Gabriel smirked slightly. "There's still a chance."

Vincent pulled away. "I know how much you like games Gabriel, so let's play one." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Not when it's one of your games, considering the state of everything at the moment, it's going to get worse." "What?" Sam asked, a little disturbed by that information. "Yeah, sorry about that Sammy," Gabriel said. "But that's kind of why I told you to leave, because I was afraid this would happen." Sam looked away, feeling a little guilty about not listening to his partner. Vincent continued on like no one had said anything. "I have a proposition for you Gabriel." "Oh boy," Gabriel muttered with a weary sigh. "You get to pick who stays here and who joins Dean in the basement," Vincent said. "That doesn't sound fair," Sam piped up. "I'm not finished," Vincent said. "Whoever stays here, you get to watch me fuck." Sam swallowed heavy and looked at Gabriel.

How was the arch angel supposed to make that kind of decision? If Gabe let Sam stay and Cas go, and Dean found out, he would be pissed knowing his baby brother could be spared. But on the other hand, if Gabe let Cas stay and Sam go, and Dean found out, then he would be pissed still knowing Gabe did nothing to help his own little brother, and Dean's partner too. Vincent seemed to be sensing these thoughts floating around.

"I'll be generous and give you another choice," he said. "If you don't pick either one of them, then you get to watch as I fuck them both in front of you. How does that sound?" Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, and Vincent interrupted. "And don't nominate yourself, because I won't, at least, not yet. When I take you again, I want you to be a broken, distraught angel. Not one giving in to save his lover and younger brother. I will not let you martyr yourself for their sakes." There was an uneasy silence.

Sam looked over at Castiel, who seemed devoid of emotion, but that was typical. Except Sam saw him shift from one foot to the other, he was nervous. With good reason, Sam was too. Though he doubted Cas had more to worry about. True it had been some time since the incident with Odyne, but from the little that Dean mentioned, the angel still had flashbacks from time to time. Sam struggled with volunteering himself, because he doubted Gabriel would want to witness his brother being raped in front of him.

Vincent looked all the captives over. "This is your last chance to speak up Gabriel, say something, or I choose for you." Gabriel looked at Sam, and then to Castiel, though his little brother was still blindfolded, their link through their grace made the younger angel look straight at his brother. Gabriel then turned back to Vincent and opened his mouth, to decide.

**And now, I leave it open to suggestions. I'm not sure what Vincent is exactly, a friend of mine suggested a vampire, but I don't know. So give me any suggestions for what Gabe should decide, what's going to happen to Dean, and what Vincent is. And review please, they make me happy.**


End file.
